


Unable To Love You

by Etsuko_Himura



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etsuko_Himura/pseuds/Etsuko_Himura
Summary: Kei is the second child of one of the rising mafia families, The Karasuno Family. He doesn’t have a particular interest in being part of the mafia until he had to go make a deal with the rivaling family. The head of the Nekoma Family took an interest in the second child of the Karasuno and proceeded to try to butt into his life.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey this is another Haikyuu story I’m working on! I hope you all like it!

In the countryside of Japan there was a beautiful mansion with high gates and a beautiful garden. Inside the mansion a family was having lunch together.

“Asahi how are things in the city?” The older man with short brown hair and dark brown eyes. He is the current co-leader of the rising mafia family Karasuno, Daichi Sawamura. He along with his husband, Koshi Sawamura, have three sons.

“They’re fine. We managed to gain a few more members.” Asahi replied. Asahi is the oldest son of Daichi and Koshi. He has long brown hair and brown eyes.

“Well that’s good. I’m glad you’re taking leadership.” Daichi smiled.

“That’s right, me and your father are very proud.” Koshi said. Koshi has light grey hair and hazel eyes as well as having a beauty mark under his left eye.

“Oh which reminds me, the head of the Nekoma family has invited you to dinner Kei.” Daichi said.

Kei looked over at his father as he was midway in biting his food. Kei has short blonde hair and golden eyes with glasses. “Excuse me?”

“Well they invited your father but your father has business at the police force.” Koshi said.

“And why can’t Asahi or Shoyo go?” Kei asked, “Or you mother?”

“I have to go to see the twin foxes.” Shoyo smiled. Shoyo has short orange hair and orange eyes.

“And I have a meeting with the Ushijima Family.” Asahi said.

“And I am going to see your grandfather Ittetsu.” Koshi smiled.

“Can’t you see grandpa tomorrow?” Kei asked.

“Now Kei we know you don’t like doing stuff for the family but we really need you.” Daichi said.

“Plus we need the Nekoma’s support.” Koshi explained.

“I am not going for negotiations. I have no interest in it.” Kei said as he ate.

“Kei this isn’t a question. You are going.” Daichi said sternly.

Kei just looked away, “I don’t want to.”

“Please Kei.” Koshi got up and walked behind Kei. He wrapped his arms around him. “It’s just one dinner and negotiations. If we can form an alliance with Nekoma it will help our family.”

“I don’t want to get involved.” Kei muttered.

“I know but this is our world my love. Please for me.” Koshi squeezed him a bit.

Kei sighed, “I’m going to the city afterwards then.”

“Deal.” Koshi kissed his cheek and went back to sit down.

“It won’t be so bad Kei.” Asahi said.

“You say that but you aren’t dealing with stray cats.” Kei sighed.

Later that day

Kei walked down the halls of his home. He wore a white dress shirt and black slack with black dress shoes. He sighed as he walked down the stairs to get to the front of the house.

“Well look at you. My grandson is so handsome.”

Kei looked to see his grandfather Ittetsu Ukai.

“Grandpa, I thought mother was going to go see you?” Kei walked towards him.

Ittetsu has messy black hair and brown eyes with glasses. “I decided to surprise him.” He winked. “I heard you were going to have dinner with the head of Nekoma.”

“More like forced to have dinner with the head.” Kei muttered.

“Now now, I know you don’t like getting involved with family matters.” He said as he brought out a black tie. He started to put it on Kei. “But it would make me really happy if we can have Nekoma on our side.”

“Why do we even need them?” Kei asked.

“Well the Nekoma and Karasuno family have been rivals since your great grandfather's time. But times have changed and I believe it’s time for our families to become friends.” Ittetsu smiled.

“So why don’t you and grandfather go to the dinner?”

“Oh we’re too old for that now. Besides, the head of the Nekoma family is young. I’m sure he doesn’t want some old people talking about an alliance. It’s best to have someone his age talk with him.” He said as he finished tying Kei’s tie. “Perfect.”

“I don’t even know what to say.” Kei sighed.

“That’s why I wrote down some notes.” Ittetsu took out a few note papers. “Follow these things and you’ll be fine.”

Kei took the notes. “I will read them in the car, thank you grandpa.”

“Your welcome my sweet Kei.” Ittetsu smiled.

“Ah dad you came, what a surprise!” Koshi said as he walked towards them.

“Of course. I had to surprise you.” Ittetsu smiled. “Just in time to see our Kei do us proud. Right Kei?”

Kei nodded, “Yes grandpa.”

“I’m glad you’re taking this seriously my son.” Koshi hugged him, “And such a handsome one too.”

“That’s what I told him.” Ittetsu chuckled.

“Go on, the car is waiting for you. Make sure to be respectful.” Koshi smiled.

“Right. I’ll be back tomorrow.” Kei said, “Goodbye grandpa.”

“Bye bye.” Ittetsu smiled as Kei walked out.

“Think he’ll be mad when he comes back?” Koshi asked.

“Probably, but it’s for the good of the family.” Ittetsu chuckled. “Besides I think he will like our little Kei.”

Kei sighed as he looked out the window of the car. “Hey Ryunosuke, can you drop me off in the city instead?”

“No can do. Your mother gave strict orders to take you to the Nekoma mansion.” Ryunosuke replied. Ryunosuke Tanaka is the Karasuno family head bodyguard. He has a shaved head and blue-grey eyes.

“Tch.” Kei looked at the back of Ryunosuke’s head, “No one needs to know that you took me.”

“Come on Kei, you know your father and mother would kill me.” Ryunosuke chuckled, “Besides I’ll be taking you to the city afterwards.”

“Yeah yeah.” Kei took out the notes his grandpa gave him.

“Whatcha got there?” Ryunosuke asked.

“Grandpa gave me notes on what to go over for dinner.” Kei said. He read them as he looked at one of the notes with a confused look.

_ Whatever he offers, don’t respond with a no. It may be shocking but keep a cool composure. Whatever it is, do not say no. _

_ ‘Grandpa must be going senile. What does that even mean? What the hell is he gonna offer?’ _ Kei thinks to himself as he puts the notes away.

At the Nekoma mansion

Ryunosuke parked the car in front of the mansion. He gets off and opens the door for Kei who gets off.

“Thank you.” Kei said as he looked toward the Nekoma mansions doors. There stood a tall man with black hair and hazel eyes.

“You must be the second son of the Karasuno family.” The man gave a cat like smirk.

“And you are?” Kei asked.

“Tetsuro Kuroo, the head of the Nekoma family.” Tetsuro smiled, “and your name?”

“Kei.” He said as he walked up to him.

“I’m glad you agreed to this dinner, Kei. Come, it’s waiting.” Tetsuro turned and walked into the mansion.

_ ‘This is going to be a long dinner.’ _ Kei mentally sighed as he followed Tetsuro.

They walked into the dinning room where there was a medium size table in the middle with only two chairs.

_ ‘This feels off. Normally rooms like this have a long table.’  _ Kei thinks as Tetsuro took a seat on one side of the table.

“Please have a seat.” Tetsuro smiled.

Kei nodded as he sat down.

“Tell me Kei how old are you?” Tetsuro asked.

“Twenty-two.” Kei responded.

“Great so you’re old enough for wine.” Tetsuro snapped his fingers as two maids came in. One had two glasses while the other had two bottles of wine.

“Any preference?” Tetsuro asked.

“No.” Kei said though he was starting to get a weird feeling in his stomach.

“Red wine it is.” Tetsuro snapped his fingers again as the maid poured the wine and the other served it to them.

“Thank you.” Kei told the maid who nodded.

Tetsuro snapped his fingers again as the maids left. “You seem like the kind of guy who doesn’t enjoy small talk huh?” He smirked.

“I don’t particularly care for it.” Kei said.

“Then let’s get down to business while we wait.” Tetsuro took a sip of his wine. “Your family wants to form an alliance with us.”

“So they say.” Kei said.

“I’m assuming your father didn’t tell you everything did he?” Tetsuro asked.

“I know he’s willing to show peace by helping with getting your men in the police force. As well as giving you joint territory in the city.” Kei said.

“Right that’s part of what’s on the table. I also had a request in.” Tetsuro said.

Kei blinked, “A request?”

“Yes, one that I am very pleased with.” Tetsuro said.

Kei gave him a confused look. “What are you talking about?”

“You really don’t know huh?” He laughed. “That’s interesting though. I wonder why they didn’t tell you.”

“I don’t understand.” Kei said as he took a sip of the wine. “Did you and my father discuss something that I was not made aware of?”

“That’s right. You see I’m pretty young, I’m twenty five. But I run this family 24/7. I don’t have time for dating or even for looking for a wife.” Tetsuro explained.

“And you want us to look for one for you?” Kei asked.

Tetsuro laughed. “In a way. Your grandfather and mother just had the greatest idea though.”

Kei looked at him but he started to feel uneasy. “And what was their idea?”

Tetsuro stood up and walked to him, “A way for our families to join in complete alliance.” He cupped his face. “Will you become my fiancé?”

Kei looked at him completely shocked. The memory of the note his grandpa left him came to his mind.  _ ‘I’m such a fool. They knew. They fucking knew. They played this off as a normal dinner! Asahi already has a fiancé and Shoyo just turned 19. I’m just a bargaining chip.’ _ “Excuse me?” He tried to recompose himself.

“Will you become my fiancé?” Tetsuro repeated.

“I think there’s been a misunderstanding here. I am not single-”

“Now we both know that isn’t true.” Tetsuro smirked. “Your family is in need of support. I am in need of a wife. We can help each other.”

Kei pulled his face away as he stood up. “I don’t know what you, my parents, and my grandpa talked about but I want no part of this.”

“Oh, how so?”

“My life will not be wasted away to please some stray cat who doesn’t even have time to go do his own dirty work.” He glared, making Tetsuro laugh.

“Stray cat huh?” Tetsuro grabbed Kei by the collar while his other hand pulled on his tie. “This stray cat loves to eat little baby crows.”

Kei’s eyes widened as he tried to push him away. “Let go!”

“I’ve taken an interest in you Kei. I’d think about my offer before you make a choice.” Tetsuro smirked.

“I will never become your fiancé let alone your wife.” Kei glared as he grabbed his wine and splashed Tetsuro’s face. Tetsuro was shocked as he let go of Kei. Kei instantly moved away from the head of the Nekoma family.

Tetsuro was shocked for a moment before he laughed. “Now I really like you Kei.”

Kei gave him a look of disgust, “And I really don’t like you. This dinner is done. I’m leaving.” He walked over to the door and opened it when in front of him stood a tall man with light grey hair and green eyes.

“Sorry this area is closed until you finish dinner with our boss.” The man smiled.

“Move.” Kei glared as he tried to go around him but the man only blocked all his moves.

Tetsuro laughed as he snapped his fingers. The maids came back with a towel and a clean shirt. “Well mafia life was never easy. Lev bring him here.” He ordered as he started to unbutton his shirt.

“Yes sir!” Lev grabbed Kei’s arm and dragged him to Tetsuro.

“Let me go! Don’t touch me!” Kei yelled as he tried to pull away.

“Don’t take it personally Lev. He’s a feisty crow.” Tetsuro chuckled as he finished unbuttoning his shirt and took it off. It showed his toned muscular body.

Kei looked at him before he looked away. “What is wrong with you?”

“You can look, I don’t mind.” Tetsuro grabbed his face but Kei closed his eyes. “Well aren’t you a little shy.”

“Get away from me.” Kei growled.

“Don’t worry I’ll let you go once dinner is done.” Tetsuro chucked. “Come on Kei won’t you stay?”

“I will not!” Kei kicked Lev in the shin and punched Tetsuro in the face.

Lev gasped as he had let go of Kei as he held his shin. Tetsuro had let go of Kei’s face when he got punched. Kei didn’t wait around as he ran out of the dining room.

“Feisty little thing. Lev get him.” Tetsuro smirked as he held his cheek.

“Yes sir!” Lev ran after Kei.

Kei ran to the entrance as he tried to open the door, “Ryunosuke! Ryunosuke!” He called out. He heard footsteps running towards him.  _ ‘Fuck I have to hide!’  _ He ran and looked for a place to hide. He got to a corridor that had three doors. He gulped and entered the first door and locked it behind him. He leaned his body on the door and stayed quiet. He heard footsteps running toward the corridor. It stopped before it started to run in another direction. Kei sighed in relief as he looked at the room he entered. It was a study room filled with books and paintings. There was a sofa turned to the giant window where it showed the Nekoma garden. He walked up to the window and looked out. He saw the moon was out and shined brightly down at the garden.  _ ‘Maybe this window can open.’ _ He thinks as he looks for a way to open it. He didn’t notice the door behind him slowly opening and Tetsuro tiptoed in. He slowly, without making a sound, walked up to Kei as he took out a knife and pointed it at his throat.

“Don’t move.” Tetsuro whispered in his ear. Kei froze as he didn’t even try to move.

“You are pointing a weapon at the Karasuno Family’s son. If I tell my father about this there will be no alliance.” Kei said.

“Tell him and I’ll let him know that you punched the Nekoma’s head. Now tell me who will he be more angry at?” Tetsuro chuckled. “Now let’s go back to dinner, the steak just came out.”

“You’re sick.” Kei growled.

“Maybe but I at least have fun.” Tetsuro put the knife away and grabbed him by the arm. “Now stop resisting.”

Kei glared at him but followed.  _ ‘Have dinner then run. Run and when you get to the city, you’re disappearing.’  _ Kei thought as Tetsuro led them back to the dining hall.

Tetsuro led Kei to his seat, “Sit.”

Kei glared but sat down. He saw his wine glass was refilled and the food was on the table. Tetsuro smiled and sat on his seat.

“Now let’s enjoy.” Tetsuro smiled as he ate.

Kei just glared at him as he ate.

“Now now Kei relax.” Tetsuro chuckled.

“You’re keeping me hostage.” Kei said.

“I’m letting you go after dinner. Don’t be so dramatic.” He smiled.

“I clearly don’t want you, why do you even want to marry me?” Kei asked as he drank his wine.

“Simple, it’s a good business deal.” Tetsuro said. “As my wife you’d be able to do as you please. All you need to do in return is keep me company when I’m free and bear a child. Your family gets the alliance, my family gets an heir. Simple.”

“Ha that’s not freedom.” Kei said. “I wouldn’t touch you even if you were the last man on earth.”

“Oh yeah? You were looking at my chest when I was changing.” He smirked when he noticed Kei’s ears turned red.

“I did not!” Kei glared. “I clearly looked away.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” He chuckled. “I think you’d make an excellent wife.”

“I think you’d make a horrible husband.” He growled.

“See we’re already fighting like a couple.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“I know enough.” Tetsuro snapped his finger as a maid brought him a file. She handed it to him and left. He opened it and started to read out loud. “Kei Sawamura, the middle child of the Karasuno family. Unlike your brothers you actually went to school. You got pretty good grades. You played volleyball as a hobby. You spend a lot of time in the city with a few friends. I’m impressed that your kill count is so low. It seems like you actually want to live a normal life.”

Kei glared at him with pure rage, “And? So what if I want to live a normal life. I know what I want. And I won’t let anything stand in my way.”

“Why live a normal life when you are the son of a promising family?”

“Reasons.”

“Which are.”

“You’re stupid if you think I’m telling you.” Kei ate.

“Oh I’ll find out eventually. Tetsuro smirked.

“What about you? Why do you want to live this life?”

“Me? Simple, I like my power. I like my status. I like having this life. I accept it.”

“Then accept that others don’t have the same opinion as you.”

“I can’t help but be interested in you.” Tetsuro smirked.

“You need to go to a mental institute.” Kei growled as he finished his food. “And as you can see I have finished. I’m taking my leave.”

“Won’t you stay for dessert?” Tetsuro smiled as he finished his food.

“No.” Kei glared.

“I think you will.” Tetsuro snapped as the maids came in and removed the empty plates and brought in a piece of strawberry shortcake for Kei and Tetsuro. “Your mother tells me it’s your favorite.”

“I’m not hungry.” Kei said.

“Then you’re not going home. Simple as that.” Tetsuro chuckled as he ate.

Kei rolled his eyes and started to eat. “Power hungry cat.”

Tetsuro laughed, “Don’t worry little crow you’ll be a part of this family soon.”

“I will not.” Kei glared. “No matter what, I will never get married to you.”

“Not even if I ask nicely?” Tetsuro teased.

“Not even if you were on your deathbed.” Kei responds.

“Ouch isn’t that harsh.” He chuckled.

“I’m making it clear to you that I’m not interested. I’m not a thing for you to have.”

“But that’s what makes it all interesting.”

“Go find another play thing.” Kei said as he finished his wine and cake. “And now I’m gone.”

“So what is your answer Kei?” Tetsuro asked as he got up.

“What do you mean?” Kei asked as he got up as well.

“Won’t you become my fiancé?” He walked up to him.

“I will not.” He glared.

“Such a shame. I really did want our families to join in alliance. Come I’ll walk you out.” He motioned for him to follow.

Kei blinked in confusion before he followed him.  _ ‘I mean I know I wanted him to give up but that was weird.’ _

They walked to the front as Tetsuro opened the door. Ryunosuke was there waiting.

“I had a fun evening Kei.” Tetsuro said.

“You’re crazy.” Kei glared.

“Maybe, but I’m glad I met you. I hope to see you again.” He said as he grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss.

Kei’s eyes widened before he pushed Tetsuro away and slapped him. “Get away from me you pervert!” He quickly walked away from him as Ryunosuke looked at the two in shock. “Ryunosuke the door!”

Ryunosuke looked at Kei surprised, “Oh um yes sir!” He opened the door as Kei got in.

Tetsuro chuckled as he looked at Kei get in. “Bye bye Kei!”

Ryunosuke closed the door as he went to the drivers side and started to drive away.

“Um Kei are you okay?” Ryunosuke asked.

“I’m fine. Just take me to the city.” Kei said as he rubbed his mouth.

“Well Umm your mother called and ordered to take you home.” Ryunosuke said.

“I don’t care. I am not going home.” Kei growled.

“I have to take you home Kei.” Ryunosuke said.

“I said no.” Kei wrapped his hand around Ryunosuke’s neck. “Now take me to the city.”

Ryunosuke gulped, “The usual place?”

“Yes.” Kei said as he moved his hand away.

“Yes sir.” Ryunosuke drove.

The city

Kei looked out the window as he watched the people walk around and talk with one another.  _ ‘They live such a normal life. I want to be like that.’ _ He sighed before they stopped at a restaurant. “Ryunosuke why did we stop?”

Suddenly the door opened as Koshi and Ittetsu came in.

“Oh my baby you came to pick us up!” Koshi smiled.

“Mom? Grandpa?” Kei looked surprised. “What’s going on?”

“Oh well me and your mother decided it would be a nice night to go to the city so we came and ate.” Ittetsu smiled.

“Bullshit!” Kei felt pure anger.

“Kei, you know I don’t tolerate that language.” Koshi said.

“You both tricked me. You guys acted like you had no idea what the dinner was going to be about.” Kei glared.

“Hmm well I guess you know now.” Ittetsu chuckled. “Yes we did know.”

“How could you both? You guys know I have no interest in being part of the family business. I want to live a normal life.” Kei looked at them in disbelief.

“We know Kei but we thought you would have outgrown that idea by now.” Koshi said.

“That’s right. It’s time to grow up. You’re twenty two Kei. You need to do your share for the family. Asahi is taking over once your parents retire. Shoyo is also being married off to the little brother of the Aoba Johsai family. You need to do your share. Marrying the head of the Nekoma family will do wonders for our family.” Ittetsu said.

“What? Shoyo is nineteen he isn’t even a full adult yet.” Kei said.

“Maybe so but he doesn’t mind being married. That’s why he went to go see the Twin Foxes so he can meet his future husband in neutral territory.” Koshi said. “Having Aoba Johsai on our side will help. And once Nekoma joins there is no one stopping us.”

“I refuse to be just a thing for you guys to trade away. This is my life. My future. I will never marry the head of Nekoma.” Kei started to raise his voice. “I already rejected him so you’ll just have to find another way to get them to be your allies. I will not be a part of this!”

“Kei!” Ittetsu said loudly but sternly.

Kei gulped and looked at his grandpa who was clearly very angry.

“I will not hear of this anymore. You will marry the head of the Nekoma family. That is your duty to your family. There is no such thing as a normal life when it comes to us. If I could change that for you I would but I can’t. So accept the position you’re in. The head of the Nekoma family is a nice guy. All he asks for is an heir and for you to keep him company when he has free time. The rest of the time is for you to do as you please. I think that is an excellent deal for you. You don’t have to worry about money, a home, food, or anything else.” Ittetsu explained. “He’s not even asking you to be a part of doing deals or anything like that. You will have little part of our ways of life.”

“This is the best option my little Kei.” Koshi said gently.

“Do I really mean that little to you both?” Kei glared at them as they looked shocked. “I won’t be a pawn. I refuse to be a part of this family!” Kei yelled before quickly getting out of the car and running out.

“Kei!” Koshi and Ittetsu yelled out for him but Kei was already running off.

Kei panted as he ran as fast as he could. He didn’t know where he was going but he just ran. After a few minutes he stopped running and caught his breath. “I can’t believe them. I just can’t.” He sighed and looked around. He ended up in an alley. “Time to go look for a place to crash.” He walked around a bit until he noticed the exit back to the main road. He smiled a bit as he walked towards it when suddenly he felt himself get injected.

“This won’t do. My brother is marrying someone who can’t even protect himself.” The man behind Kei said.

“What did you do?” Kei was about to fight him when he felt weak and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Kei groaned as he held his head. He slowly opened his eyes but saw everything was blurry. He felt around for his glasses as he found them on the nightstand. He put them on and looked around. He was in his room back at the mansion. He was sitting on his bed and on the foot of his bed was his mother.

“Good morning baby.” Koshi smiled.

“Mom?” Kei looked confused before his memories of last night came back. He glared, “What am I doing here?”

“We found you-”

“Don’t lie. Someone injected me.” Kei glared as he held his head. He had a massive headache.

Koshi sighed, “Yes. The third child of Nekoma injected you. He was trained as an assassin. When Tetsuro called us that you left quite angrily we had him have his brother follow you. Then you ran off and he captured you for us. We then brought you home.”

“Did you guys hit my head or something? It hurts so much.” Kei groaned.

“It’s a side effect from the injection. Here I’ll get you some medicine. It should go away after a big breakfast.” Koshi got up.

“I’m still not marrying him mom. You can’t force me. Not you. Not dad. Not grandpa. Not even grandfather.” Kei said.

“Kei I’m begging you as your mother to do this for us.” Koshi went up to him.

“Mom you married dad cause you love him. Asahi is marrying Yu who he loves very much. Yu isn’t even from any family. He was hired to be Asahi’s bodyguard! And Shoyo, he’s a child still. He shouldn’t be marrying anyone!” Kei looked at him. “If I ever marry it’s because I want to be with that person. Not because others want to just use me for their own selfish gain.”

“Kei I do love your father but that’s not the point. I too didn’t want to marry him at first.” Koshi said as he sat next to him. “I didn’t want to marry anyone. I wanted to be the only leader for our family. The only one to lead our family to greatness. But over time after getting to know your father some more, I fell in love with him. When I first met your father we hated each other actually. Him, a young promising police officer, me, a young promising mafia leader. We were so opposite of eachother. I teased him, made him angry, I even threw a glass of wine on him.” Koshi chuckled as he remembered those days. “But then he saw our world. Our justice. He talked to my father, your grandfather Keishin, and asked for my hand. He said he would only give it to him if he took control of the police force. And he did. He proved his loyalty to your grandfather, who in turn let him marry me. Of course I was angry then, I knew I was being used to gain something but in the end I did fall in love with your father.”

“That doesn’t mean you’re being forced like me. Grandfather didn’t choose dad. You chose dad. Grandfather didn’t let you marry him until dad gave him something in return for you. Everyone is happy. I didn’t choose the head of the Nekoma family. You all chose the head of the Nekoma family. The Nekoma head didn’t even want me until you guys suggested it. All for you guys to gain their alliance. The only ones happy is you guys while I’d be stuck in a loveless marriage.” Kei took Koshi’s hands, “Mom please, don’t do this to me. I beg of you. I don’t want to get married. Not like this.”

Koshi looked at his son as a flashback of when Kei was small popped into his head. He remembered Kei would hold his hands and begged him to let him stay after school to play with his friends. Back then he would always give in, but he knew he couldn’t this time. “Kei please don’t look at me like that. It breaks my heart when you do this to me.”

“Please mom, I love you so much. I don’t want to lose my mom. I don’t want to hate you.” Kei held his hands tightly. “Please mom, please don’t marry me off.”

Koshi gulped, “I-”

“Kei, you’re awake, I’m glad.” Daichi said as he leaned on the doorway.

“Dad.” Kei gulped.

Daichi looked at the scene in front of him and sighed. He walked over to them and put a hand on Koshi’s shoulder, “Darling, we know why we want to have Kei marry Tetsuro right? It’s for his own good. So he can live the closest he can to a normal life while still being protected and safe.”

Koshi gulped and looked down, “R-right dear. You’re right. This is the best for Kei.”

“What? No mom no! Please you know this isn’t right!” Kei held on to him.

“Kei enough. Your mother has always babied you. He let you go to school, he let you play sports, he let you live a normal life. That was his fault for letting you mingle among normal people.” Daichi said.

“You were normal once dad. You had that normal childhood. That normal family. That normal life. You chose to leave that.” Kei glared at him.

“There are many reasons why I left that life. Being normal doesn’t mean happiness. Your mother and his world was my happiness.” Daichi said. “I want what’s best for you, living a normal life isn’t what's best. Here we can give you everything you want. Anything you desire. Yet you still want to be a normal person.”

“I do. I want to be normal. I don’t want this. I don’t want money, I don’t want alliances, I don’t want deals, I don’t want anymore deaths. I want to leave all that behind. To be a normal boring person.” Kei looked at his father with sadness, “Don’t make me do this.”

“Dear maybe we should-” Koshi said but Daichi cut him off.

“I’m sorry son, but a normal life is just a dream. Let it go.” He grabbed Koshi by his arm and pulled him up from the bed making Kei let go of Koshi’s hands. “We will be having lunch with the twin foxes, the Nekoma and Aoba Johsai family today. Go shower and get ready.”   
“I refuse to attend.” Kei glared as he got up, “I’m leaving this family and you will never see me again.”

“Kei.” Koshi wanted to go to him but Daichi held on to Koshi’s arm firmly.

“Is that so? And where would you go? You have no money, no job, and no home to go to.” Daichi looked at him.

“The whole point of you not seeing me again is for you to not know where I am.” Kei smirked.

“Oh let me guess, is it with that friend of yours? Oh what’s his name again?” Daichi made a thinking face before he smirked, “That’s right it’s Tadashi Yamaguchi.”

Kei’s smirk fell before he grabbed his father’s collar and glared, “How do you know that name?!”

“I’ve been keeping track of you. Did you actually think I would let you go off alone when I knew you wanted to live like a normal person? I’ve been tracking you since you started to go to school.” Daichi said. “I always knew you wanted to be like your friend. Always going to his house. Always playing like a normal person. I’ll just have to take care of that then.”

Kei’s eyes widen, “Don’t you dare touch him! He has nothing to do with this!”

“You care so much for him, did you think you could just leave your family to be with him?” Daichi asked as he saw Kei starting to get angry.

“Better than being forced into a marriage that I don’t want to be in.” Kei growled out.

“Go on then. Go be with your friend. If you can get to him in time.” Daichi smirked as Kei’s eyes widened.

“What did you do?!” Kei yelled.

“Taking care of the only link you have to the normal world.” Daichi said.

Kei gulped before he started to shake. He looked down, “Don’t. Don’t do anything to him. I’ll do it. I’ll marry the head of the Nekoma family.”

“Kei.” Koshi’s heart broke seeing Kei so defeated.

“I’m glad you see it my way son.” Daichi said.

“I want to hear you call your men off.” Kei said.

“Don’t you trust me?” Daichi said.

“No.” Kei said not even looking at him.

Daichi sighed and took out his phone and called his men. “Come back home, we don’t need to deal with him anymore.” He then hung up the phone.

Kei instantly got his phone and called Tadashi. He heard Tadashi’s ringtone in the hallway. Kei looked over in that direction in confusion. “Tadashi?”

“Ah I guess the game is over now. Tadashi come on out.” Daichi said as Tadashi came in. He had green hair and green eyes with freckles.

“What’s going on here?” Kei said as he ended the call.

“Hey Kei.” Tadashi smiled and waved.

“You see Tadashi here works for the family. His grandfather is a friend of your grandfather Keishin. They do undercover work for us. I told you I kept track of you.” Daichi said.

Kei stepped back. “You lied to me. All this time, I thought you were my friend!”

“I am your friend Kei, I was just also your bodyguard.” Tadashi said.

“No. No! You lied to me! You were just following my father’s orders!” Kei looked at him in disbelief.

“No you all can fuck off! I’m not doing this! I’m not doing this!” Kei held his head in pain.

“Kei calm down.” Koshi said as he tried to go to him but Daichi didn’t let him go.

“NO! GO TO HELL!” Kei yelled before Daichi went up to him and slapped him hard. Kei fell back onto his bed as Koshi gasped.

“You NEVER yell at your mother like that again! Do you understand?!” Daichi glared down at him.

Kei held his cheek as he glared back at his father, “And what are you going to do about it?”

“Okay enough.” Koshi pulled on Daichi’s arm. “Stop this. No one is going to budge here.”

“Your son needs to learn his place.” Daichi said.

“Let me talk to him. Please dear.” Koshi nudged him to go.

Daichi sighed, “Fine. Tadashi let’s go.”

“Yes sir.” Tadashi said not even glancing at the glaring Kei.

The two left as Koshi sighed. He sat next to Kei.

“Let me see your cheek.” Koshi put his hand on his when Kei pushed his hand away.

“Leave me alone.” Kei said.

“Kei, I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to find out this way.” Koshi said.

“My entire life was a lie. I thought I had a friend I could trust but in the end, it was all a lie created by you and father.” Kei glared at him.

“Kei…” Koshi hugged him. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry my baby.”

“Then let me go mom. Let me run away. If you’re truly sorry let me be free.” Kei begged.

“I can’t. As much as I want to I can’t. The best I can do is let you get married to the head of the Nekoma family. He doesn’t want you to help him run his family. He just wants an heir and someone to spend time with him when he takes time off. Which is something he rarely does. You can spend all your free time doing as you please.” Koshi said. “Please Kei.”

“Why, I don’t get it?” Kei felt tears starting to fall. “Why let me have a taste of normality when all you were gonna do is take it from me?”

Koshi’s heart broke as he saw his middle child start to cry. He started to regret all this. “I just wanted to make you happy. I know I wasn’t the greatest mom but I saw that you really wanted to go to a normal school. I thought you would hate normal life but you fell in love with it,” he sighed, “and that is my fault.”

“Mom, please end me.” Kei cried.

Koshi looked at him in shock. “W-What?”

“End me. I rather die than be forced into a marriage.” Kei cried. “Mom please.”

Koshi felt tears fall, he’s only cried a few times in his life. When he was born, when his father forbade him to see Daichi, when he married his husband, when his children were born and now, when his son asked him to end his life. “I-i….” He couldn’t form words. He didn’t know what to do. He felt so helpless.

“Mom? Kei? Why are you guys crying?” They heard a voice say behind them. They turned to see Shoyo there.

“Oh it’s nothing baby.” Koshi quickly wiped his tears. “Go on and get ready for lunch. Your fiance and his family are coming to eat with us. As well as the twin foxes and the Nekoma family.”

“Okay mom.” Shoyo said.

“Fiancé? You accepted?” Kei looked surprised as he looked at Shoyo.

“Yup. He’s weird but I think we’ll get along.” Shoyo smiled.

“Why? Shoyo you’re nineteen!” Kei yelled.

Shoyo was a bit surprised.

“Because mom and dad said so. I get to be helpful!” Shoyo smiled.

“You don’t even know him! How can you get married to someone you don’t know?!” Kei asked.

“Well the twin foxes are going to take us out so we can get to know each other.” Shoyo explained.

“But you’re young. You have the whole world to explore.” Kei was shocked before he hissed and held his head.

“Kei? Are you okay?” Shoyo asked.

“Shoyo can you get me the medicine in the kitchen. It’s on a plate with food. Bring the plate as well.” Koshi said as he rubbed Kei’s head while Shoyo went to the kitchen.

“My head, it’s killing me.” Kei groaned.

“I know. I know, it will be over soon. Here lay down for a bit.” Koshi said gently.

“No, let me be.” Kei groaned more.

“Kei please.” Koshi held him. “Please let me at least do this for you.”

Kei sighed as he laid down and Koshi laid with him. Koshi held Kei close as he rubbed his head.

“This doesn’t mean I forgive you.” Kei said.

“I know. I know.” Koshi held him tightly. “Promise me you will never tell me to kill you ever again. I could never end you Kei. You’re my world. I would never forgive myself if you died.”

Kei closed his eyes, “That marriage will be a prison for me. To be with a man I don’t know. To be with a man I don’t love. To lay in bed with a man I don’t care for. To have sex with a man I don’t love. To bear his child. It will destroy me.”

“Then how about getting to know him.” They heard Ittetsu’s voice say. They turn to see Ittetsu holding the plate of food and medicine.

“I thought I sent Shoyo for that.” Koshi said as he sat up.

“You did. I ran into him and he told me that he saw you two crying. So I sent him to get ready and I would deliver this.” Ittetsu came in and put the food and medicine on the nightstand.

“Go away grandpa.” Kei didn’t even look at him.

“Listen to my proposal Kei. Get to know Tetsuro. He’s a nice man, he'll prove that to you. And if you truly don’t like him and don’t want to go through with the engagement then I’ll pay for you to go live your normal life.” Ittetsu said.

Koshi and Kei were shocked as they looked at Ittetsu.

“I don’t believe you.” Kei said as he was wary.

“I’m not lying, Kei. I personally will hold responsibility for you. If you truly don’t want to be with Tetsuro after you get to know him then I’ll pay for your new normal life. You won’t ever have to worry about our family business again.” Ittetsu said. “But you have to give him a real chance.”

“What’s the catch?” Kei asked.

“He’ll be coming early today to talk to you. Accept his proposal with the condition that you have to get to know each other before marriage. If you decide he’s good enough then you’ll marry him and if not you will not marry him.” Ittetsu explained.

“And you think he’ll just agree?” Kei asked.

“I do.” Ittetsu said confidently.

“It’s a risky move dad. Daichi won’t be happy about it.” Koshi said.

“It’s not his call. It’s mine.” Ittetsu said.

“Why? Last night you said you didn’t want to hear it about it anymore.” Kei said.

“I don’t want you to die Kei. I do love you after all.” Ittetsu said as he held his hand, “So please, accept this offer.”

Kei sighed,  _ ‘Give him the chance and I can be free. Dad would never go against grandpa. This is the only way out.’ _ “Okay.”

Koshi looked at him, “Really?”

“I will accept your deal grandpa.” Kei said.

Ittetsu smiled, “I’m glad.”

Koshi hugged Kei, “Thank you. Thank you.” He kissed his cheek.

“But if I don’t like him I’m ending it right then and there.” Kei said.

“Alright. Now eat your food then medicine.” Ittetsu smiled.

Kei sat up as Koshi gave him the plate.

“Can you two leave me alone for a while?” Kei asked as he ate.

“Maybe we should be with you Kei.” Koshi said.

“I’m going to nap after this. Then I’ll get ready.” Kei said.

“Alright. Come Koshi.” Ittetsu said.

Koshi nodded and kissed Kei’s head. “I do love you Kei.”

Kei stayed quiet for a bit, “I love you too mom.”

Koshi smiled as he and his father left.

Kei sighed as he ate his food. “Just pretend to give him a chance. Give him like a few weeks and then you’ll tell grandpa you don’t want to continue and he’ll help you live a normal life. That’s what’s best.”

Afternoon

Kei got out of the shower as he wrapped a towel over himself. He sighed as he got out of the bathroom and was about to go to his closet when he saw Tetsuro, who was wearing a casual suit, sitting on his bed. Kei blinked before he slightly screamed.

“What are you doing in here?!” He tried to cover himself up.

Tetsuro chuckled, “Your father told me you were in here.”

“You must have heard me in the shower though, meaning you should like you know leave.” Kei said.

“I’ll wait.” Tetsuro smiled, “I don’t mind waiting.”

“Out of my room.” Kei glared.

“Aw come on Kei I promise not to look see.” Tetsuro closed his eyes.

“You’re such a pervert.” Kei said as he went to his closet.

“Ah ah ah I have my eyes closed. Besides all I saw was your chest and I think that’s pretty even since you saw mine last night.” Tetsuro chuckled.

“I didn’t want to see your chest. You took your shirt off right in front of me. I am in my room which I thought I was alone in. You are the perv.” Kei said as he grabbed his clothes and walked to the bathroom again.

“Come on Kei don’t be like that.” Tetsuro smiled as he opened his eyes.

“When I come out you better be gone.” Kei said as he closed the door. Kei sighed as he started to change.  _ ‘Can I even last without murdering him beforehand?’ _ He wore some casual pants and a button up red shirt. Soon he came out only to see Tetsuro still there sitting on his bed. “I thought I said to get out.” Kei glared.

“I just want to talk Kei.” Tetsuro said.

“About?” Kei asked though he had a feeling he already knew what.

“About my proposal. I want to know if you gave it more thought?” Tetsuro asked.

“The one about marrying you?” Kei asked.

“Yes that one.” Tetsuro chuckled.

_ ‘Come on Kei, this is your only way to be free. You can do this.’  _ “I have given it thought.” Kei went up to him. “And I made a choice.”

“Oh really?” Tetsuro looked at him with amusement.

“I’ll be your fiance for now.” Kei said which made Tetsuro raise his eyebrows a bit.

“But?” Tetsuro looked at him now will all seriousness.

“But you will have to convince me you’re worthy of marrying me.” Kei said confidently.  _ ‘That is not what I meant to say! What the hell?!’ _

Tetsuro smirked as he got up, “Oh yeah?” He got close to him, “Shouldn’t it be you that has to prove if you’re worthy for me? Since your family wants the alliance.”

“You are the one who made the request to find you a wife and you are the one who proposed to me. Thus you are the one who needs to prove that you’re worthy of me.” Kei said not backing down.

“I’m liking you more and more. You’re showing me new sides of you today, Kei.” Tetsuro rubbed his cheek as Kei stayed still. “Let’s say I accept this deal, what would I need to do?”

“Now if I told you what you had to do that’s cheating. You need to put in the work.” Kei smirked, “Of course you can always back down if it’s too hard for you.”

“So all I have to do is prove myself to you and then you will marry me? Sounds like a fun task. Now let’s so for some miracle I don’t win you over?” Tetsuro asked.

“I will break off the engagement with you. It will be up to you and my parent’s if you want to keep the alliance but I will be off the table. Of course to avoid all this we can just help you find another suitor.” Kei offered.

Tetsuro thought for a minute before he wrapped his arm around Kei and pulled him close. He moved his free hand to Kei’s face and rubbed his cheek, “I’ll accept the deal. I will win you over little crow.”

“Let’s see if you can, stray cat.” Kei smirked.

“I know a way we can celebrate.” Tetsuro smirked as he leaned in but Kei put his hand in between them.

“Ah ah ah you are not ready for kisses.” Kei said.

Tetsuro smirked and licked his hand, “I mean you are my fiancé. So I think it’s fine.”

“I just became your fiancé. I know nothing about you.” Kei said as he wiped his hand on Tetsuro’s shirt.

“I’m the oldest of the Nekoma family. I have two younger siblings, Morisuke and Kenma. Morisuke is engaged to Lev. You met him before. The tall bodyguard.” Tetsuro said.

“The one who chased me?” Kei asked.

“Yes that one.” Tetsuro chuckled. “I’ve been the leader of the Nekoma family since I was about 18. I’m pretty good with a gun.” He moved his hand down Kei’s back. “And I’m told I have amazing fingers.”

“Okay get off perv.” Kei tried to push him away.

“Aww baby don’t be like that.” Tetsuro chuckled. “We’re getting to know each other.”

“Keep your hand out of my back.” Kei glared.

“Yes sir.” He moved his hand to his butt and squeezed, making Kei gasp as jump a bit. “What a cutie.”

“Pervert, get your hand off my butt!” Kei tried to move Tetsuro’s hand away but he just picked Kei up making Kei gasp. “What are you doing?!”

“Picking you up. You do look really cute.” Tetsuro smiled.

“Let me go! This is not a place for that!” Kei blushed deeply.

“Don’t worry we’re alone here.” Tetsuro chuckled.

“Kei Tetsuro the other family has-oh I see you two are busy. Take your time.” Koshi said as he had come in.

“What? No no no that’s not what’s happening here. Tetsuro let me go.” Kei said.

“Aww yes sweetheart.” Tetsuro put him down but kept an arm around him.

“Well I’m glad you two are getting along.” Koshi smiled.

“Yes, Kei was actually telling me that he accepts our engagement.” Tetsuro smiled.

“That’s great news!” Koshi smiled. “Come along let’s go inform your father Kei.”

“R-right. Tetsuro let go.” Kei nudged him.

“Fiancé’s do this you know.” Tetsuro smirked as Kei groaned in annoyance.

_ ‘This is going to be a long day.’  _ Kei sighed as they walked to the living room where his family was.


End file.
